mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema musical de My Little Pony
Para la canción inicial de la franquicia de Equestria Girls, véase Tema musical de Equestria Girls. La Canción de Inicio es la única canción (además de los créditos) que aparece en todos los episodios de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, aparece justo después del prologo de cada episodio y en el caso de las segundas partes de los episodios dobles aparece justo después del resumen del episodio anterior. Es la primera canción de todos los episodios, exceptuando Fiesta Para Una, Cura Mágica y Misteriosa y Cuento del Día de la Fogata, en los que Telegrama Musical, Mañanas en Ponyville y El Día de la Fogata Llegó (respectivamente) fueron cantadas antes. La letra y melodía fueron tomadas prestadas del tema de la serie de televisión original de My Little Pony, la cual fue transmitida desde 1986 hasta 1987. El tema reciente cuenta con la música de Daniel Ingram y la letra de Lauren Faust, siendo cantado con las voces de los seis personajes principales. Una instrumental de la canción se reproduce en los menús de la serie de DVDs y versiones modificadas de la canción en algunos comerciales de juguetes de la serie. En El Boleto Extra, Fluttershy tararea el principio de la canción, y en El Regalo de Maud Pie se puede escuchar también el principio de la canción en piano. Letra |-|Español Latino= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Aahh ahh ahhh… :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Es fuerte y fiel :Applejack ::De gran corazón :Fluttershy ::Ser amable :Sparkle ::Es la solución ::La magia lo hace aún mejor ::Por que son My Little Pony y ::Por siempre habrá una gran amistad. |-|Español Castellano= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony), ::Antes no conocía la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Pues la magia es algo tan especial :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Un real corazón :Applejack ::Leal y fiel :Fluttershy ::Compañero :Sparkle ::Para compartir ::Ésta es la magia, ésa es la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Los amigos ahora ya conocéis Versión 2° Temporada Una versión rematerizada de la canción apareció en Lección Cero. Tiene cuatro cambios. Rebecca Shoichet, la voz de Twilight Sparkle volvió a grabar la canción, los instrumentos suenan más alto y tiene un cambio ligero en la animación. Aparece una estación de tren un tren de vapor-motor pasando por Ponyville con las Cutie Mark Crusaders sentadas en el último vagón y Derpy asomándose por dos ventanas. El cuerno y el mapa de la Princesa Celestia brillan con color amarillo. |-|Español Latino= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Aahh ahh ahhh… :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Es fuerte y fiel :Applejack ::De gran corazón :Fluttershy ::Ser amable :Sparkle ::Es la solución ::La magia lo hace aún mejor ::Por que son My Little Pony y ::Por siempre habrá una gran amistad. |-|Español Castellano= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Aahh ahh ahhh… :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony), ::Antes no conocía la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Pues la magia es algo tan especial :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Un real corazón :Applejack ::Leal y fiel :Fluttershy ::Compañero :Sparkle ::Para compartir ::Ésta es la magia, ésa es la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Los amigos ahora ya conocéis Versión 4° Temporada En este opening de la cuarta temporada, Twilight Sparkle cambia de Unicornio a Alicornio junto con Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, el Sr. y la Sra. Cake, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Snips, Snails, la Abuela Smith, Big Macintosh, la Alcaldesa, Zecora y Photo Finish que es quien toma la foto para la Princesa Celestia quien aparece a su lado la Princesa Luna al leer la carta que le envía Twilight. También cambia cuando está Fluttershy y va aparece Discord en la ventana de su casa. |-|Español Latino= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Aahh ahh ahhh… :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Es fuerte y fiel :Applejack ::De gran corazón :Fluttershy ::Ser amable :Sparkle ::Es la solución ::La magia lo hace aún mejor ::Por que son My Little Pony y ::Por siempre habrá una gran amistad. |-|Español Castellano= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Aahh ahh ahhh… :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony), ::Antes no conocía la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Pues la magia es algo tan especial :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Un real corazón :Applejack ::Leal y fiel :Fluttershy ::Compañero :Sparkle ::Para compartir ::Ésta es la magia, ésa es la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Los amigos ahora ya conocéis Versión 5° Temporada En este opening de la quinta temporada, Twilight Sparkle sigue siendo un Alicornio y esta junto con Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, el Sr. y la Sra. Cake, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Snips, Snails, la Abuela Smith, Big Macintosh, la Alcaldesa, Zecora y Photo Finish que es quien toma la foto para la Princesa Celestia quien aparece a su lado la Princesa Luna al leer la carta que le envía Twilight. También cambia cuando está Fluttershy y va aparece Discord en la ventana de su casa.Cuando se toman la foto se puede ver el castillo de Twilight en el fondo. |-|Español Latino= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Aahh ahh ahhh… :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Es fuerte y fiel :Applejack ::De gran corazón :Fluttershy ::Ser amable :Sparkle ::Es la solución ::La magia lo hace aún mejor ::Por que son My Little Pony y ::Por siempre habrá una gran amistad. |-|Español Castellano= ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Aahh ahh ahhh… :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony), ::Antes no conocía la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Pues la magia es algo tan especial :Dash ::Aventuras :Pie ::Diversión :Rarity ::Un real corazón :Applejack ::Leal y fiel :Fluttershy ::Compañero :Sparkle ::Para compartir ::Ésta es la magia, ésa es la amistad ::(My Little Pony) ::Los amigos ahora ya conocéis Versión 6° Temporada En este opening de la sexta temporada, Twilight Sparkle sigue siendo un Alicornio y esta junto con Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, el Sr. y la Sra. Cake, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Snips, Snails, la Abuela Smith, Big Macintosh, la Alcaldesa, Zecora y Photo Finish toma la foto para la Princesa Celestia quien aparece a su lado la Princesa Luna al leer la carta que le envía Twilight. Cuando se toman la foto se pueden ver a las Cutie Mark Crusaders con sus recientemente obtenidas Cutie Marks y a Starlight Glimmer. Personajes cantando En varios episodios, se pueden oír zumbidos, silbidos y tarareos de la canción de inicio como en El Boleto Extra, Fluttershy aparece limpiándole la casa a Twilight Sparkle con sus amigos mientras tatarea la canción. También en Una Amistad Malhumorada, Spike tararea la canción mientras lleva rollos antes de que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash lo asusten. En el episodio La Aventura del Ave, Fluttershy le enseña a la mascota de la Princesa Celestia a hacer tarareos con la canción. En ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota!, cuando las mascotas están a prueba, el Murciélago toca las copas haciendo la melodía del intro. En El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2, mientras que las chicas obtienen el Rainbow Power , suena la canción de inicio de fondo. Versión Extendida |-|Español Latino= La canción tema cuenta con una versión extendida de poco más de dos minutos. Esta versión sirve como la primera pista de la banda sonora de My Little Pony & Equestria Girls: El Show en Vivo. :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :¿De qué trata la amistad? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Mágica amistad :(My Little Pony) :Me preguntaba qué era la amistad :(My Little Pony) :Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :Por estudiar de niña, amigos nunca pude hacer :Y con el tiempo descubrí que una locura fue :Mis amigos ponis me hicieron despertar :Hoy puedo ver la realidad, el cielo brilla más :Aprendí el valor de la amistad :(My Little Pony) :Me preguntaba qué era la amistad :(My Little Pony) :Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :Cuando las cosas andan mal, Rainbow Dash siempre está :Y la bondad no faltará si es que esta cerca Fluttershy :Cuando queremos hablar de honestidad, puedes contar con mi amiga Applejack :La belleza sin igual con Rarity encontrarás :Si tu quieres divertirte, llama a Pinkie Pie :(My Little Pony) :Me preguntaba qué era la amistad :(My Little Pony) :Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :La amistad es grande y mágica a la vez :Una aventura nueva viviremos tú y yo :Nuestra amistad es especial :Y para siempre durará :(My Little Pony) :El mejor regalo es la amistad :(My Little Pony) :Y con ella siempre yo contaré (Sí-i-i) :Mis amigas son, sí :Mis amigas son, sí (Sí-i-i) :Mis amigas son :My Little Pony |-|Inglés= La siguiente versión es una versión extendida del tema principal en su idioma original. Ésta es una de las tres canciones incluidas en "My Little Pony Animated Story Teller" un animatronic, un peluche de Twilight Sparkle. Esta versión dura dos minutos y cantada por Twilight Sparkle (Rebecca Shoicet). Hay una pequeña versión instrumental en una parte del juego My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad: Discover The Differences. :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :What is friendship all about? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Friendship is magic! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies :And it's such a wonderful surprise :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side :Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy :For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye :A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by :And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time :A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine :We'll make it special every time! :We'll make it special every time! :(My Little Pony) :What a wonderful wonder friendship brings :(My Little Pony) :Do you know you're all my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends! Versión de Equestria Girls En la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls se grabó otra versión. En esta versión aparece los nombres de los escritores, editores, etc. en la versión con ponis y los nombres de los actores de voz que hacen las voces de los personajes en la versión humanizada. |-|Español Latino= :Sparkle ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh ... ::My Little Pony ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::My Little Pony ::Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar ::My Little Pony (eco) ::My Little Pony ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::My Little Pony ::Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar ::My Little Pony (eco) ::Es la solución ::La magia lo hace aún mejor ::Por que Hoy... ::Y por siempre habrá una gran amistad |-|Español Castellano= Raramente la cantante de esta canción es Anna Canno, quién hace la voz cantante de Pinkie Pie y Rarity en la versión española. :Sparkle ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh ... ::My Little Pony ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::My Little Pony ::pero vuestra magia me hizo brillar ::My Little Pony (eco) ::My Little Pony ::Me preguntaba qué era la amistad ::My Little Pony ::Pero vuestra magia me hizo brillar ::Por que lo mejor que tengo es vuestra amistad Rainbow Rocks :Artículo principal: Rockear Juegos de la Amistad :Artículo principal: Juegos de la Amistad (canción) en:My Little Pony theme song sv:My Little Pony signatursång de:My Little Pony Titellied no:My Little Pony signatursang Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de álbumes